Dancing Flames
by LucyHeart2903
Summary: It was all because of him. But, Lucy didn't think that was a bad thing. Because every time she looked into his eyes it reminded her of the love she felt long ago and she realised, it never went away. Even if she didn't remember all these things, she would have fallen in love anyways. - I'm bad at summaries btw.
1. Cherry Blossom Fire

Chapter one - Cherry Blossom Fire

I guess no one can change the past and no one can ease pain as easily as it is caused. But that's how we learn. Though some people learn differently from others, maybe I'm different too because I learned nothing from the pain I was put through on that day. I didn't even learn from the pain I experienced after. Heartache, loss, loneliness, sadness, anger, anguish but most of all hate. The emotion that made my heart as black as it was, something that made it impossible to forgive and forget.

•••••

I was walking throughout my home when it happened. I heard a scream, it sounded like my mother's voice so I rushed outside. Only to behold a horrific sight, my mother lying on the ground and two Dragons smirking at the sight of her scarlet blood flowing onto the ground.

One Dragon was an ivy colour, with pointed scales and a large head but what was most striking were the Dragon's indigo eyes that faded into a black colour. It was like they were sucking me in. The second Dragon, however, was a vivid green. It's colour clashing with that of it's fellow Dragon, it's head a rounded shape, it's tail like a trident and finally the orange eyes that scared me to the bone. But I wouldn't allow them to hurt my mother anymore. She let out a muffled scream, it sounded like she was telling me to run but no sooner then she did the ivy-coloured Dragon slashed her body again.

Tears ran down my face, I was just standing there. Watching. Watching my own mother be killed. But I felt helpless, like I couldn't do anything anyways. Though that didn't stop me from screaming and then running up to my mother and laying my body over hers protectively. The green Dragon looked at me curiously and then laughed. It was as if it was mocking me, saying that I should give up, run away and leave my mother behind. But I wasn't about to back down. They raised their claws simultaneously and despite their best efforts the couldn't get near us.

It was a golden light, warm and caring. Where did it come from? I looked down only to see my mother fading away and becoming a sword. How? How could I let this happen? My mother wasn't supposed to use that, it was a lost magic. One she picked up years ago and only told me about. She said, if she ever became that sword I was the only one who was strong enough to wield her and use her.

I grabbed the sword with tears running down my face and I swear I heard her say 'Goodbye Lucy, I love you and stay safe.' Which only made me cry even more. I promise I would avenge her, no matter what the cost.

A terrific silver and golden light enveloped me and filled me with more power than I could of ever imagined to have as a young child. I took my mothers keys and instantly Capricorn, the goat zodiac, summoned himself to help protect me. I after that summoned Cancer, the crab zodiac, and sent the sword I held straight for the ivy Dragon.

After a few seconds when I moved away its wound filled with a blinding light, that's right my mother had become the almighty Sword Of Light one that not even God's possessed but here I was a four year old young girl holding the most powerful weapon in history, the Dragon yelped in pain and fell to the ground. The other Dragon was looking worriedly at it's comrade until it angrily glared at me.

Sending it's claws straight for me I slashed the swords through them, blood was already spilled over the entire garden area, I was so afraid I started shaking but my Celestial Spirits -no my mother's- comforted me but I could still see the tinge of sadness in their eyes. I attacked each Dragon again and again, not stopping until I knew they were dead. This was my revenge for what they did to my mother and me. They deserved to die, they were smirking at her bleeding body. After I told Capricorn and Cancer it was okay and the could leave they left.

I laid the Sword Of Light carefully on the ground, I had to remember this was still my mother. She was still alive in this sword, maybe I could find a way to bring her back. But after that a red light came from within my body and the power I felt before was paled in comparison to the power I had just gained.

One of the Dragons spoke in a barely audible voice saying, "You now have Ultimate DragonSlayer Magic. But keep it a secret there are people who would kill you for that power."

DragonSlayer Magic? I guess I did kill two Dragons. What did the Dragon mean by 'Ultimate' though? Oh well... I guess I'll have to face father even though I hate to be near him. But mother will be with me! So I'll be fine.

I grabbed the Sword Of Light again and walked back into the house, actually pondering on how he didn't notice all the commotion or maybe he did but didn't care, I went up the long stairway to his office. I braced myself for some shouting and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" His dull voice could be heard through the door, he clearly wasn't happy.

"... Mother is a sword now Papa... Two Dragons tried to hurt her and me but she used that forbidden spell.. I killed the two Dragons with her though so it's all okay!" I told him, trying to put a positive output on it, but I heard glass fall to the floor and a big crash. "Papa are you okay in there?"

"..." No answer.

Even though this man sometimes abused me and treated me wrongly, he was still my papa. I loved him although he sometimes seemed to hate me.

"Are you kidding me?! Why didn't you stop her?!" Papa threw the door open and hit me with a broken wine bottle, causing my head to bleed and excruciating pain to run throughout my body. I felt dizzy but I knew I had to stay awake for papa's sake.

"I tried papa but mother had already done it before I realised. Here's the Sword Of Light that she became..." I handed him the sword, but he threw it across the room.

"Keep that thing away from me!" He shouted and hit me again across my stomach, the pain was becoming unbearable and I couldn't help but scream in agony a little.

"Papa mother is still alive in that sword! Don't throw it away!" I pleaded but my vision was becoming fuzzy.

Papa called for one of the servants but after that I passed out. When I awoke I found myself still lying on the floor, but I could smell smoke. What had happened? Where am I? Then it hit me. This is MY room and it's on fire! Mother is still in here too! I have to get at least mother out! I tried to get out through the door but to no avail as I found it locked. What? Why?

I heard papa laughing, 'Now you and your mother can rest eternally!' I heard him say that. Did papa really become mad? Is he okay? Wait, no! I need to get out of here before me and mother burn to ashes. I couldn't hide my fear, why had so much happened today? I grabbed the Sword Of Light, salvaged some things that the fire hadn't burned yet, put them in a small rucksack then faced the window, it was two floors up but if I used the Sword Of Light I might be able to make it down safely. I opened the window, finally getting fresh air as a change from the suffocating smoke filling the room. My lungs breathed heavily, surely glad they no longer had to endure the smoke.

I got ready to jump, I held onto the Sword Of Light tightly praying I'd make it down safely. I climbed onto the window frame and just incase I called Capricorn and so the last thing I heard from that house was the crackling fire and the creepy laugh from my father edging though the door.

After me and Capricorn had made a so-called safe escape with no major injuries, just a small scrape on my left knee, I sent him back and started wandering. I managed to stumble upon a market place.

People were crowding around certain areas and were pushing past other people in the hopes of getting a good deal. I didn't get much money but maybe it's enough for at least some bread or fruit. I try squeezing past the long line of people but it's difficult as I'm only small so they don't notice me.

One person pushes right into me and I fall onto the floor, dropping everything I have; including the Sword Of Light or better said my mother. I desperately tried to get her back but the passers by kept pushing it back and away from me. I was losing patience so I shouted the word 'STOP' and everyone around me stopped. I grabbed the Sword Of Light and held it close. Though when I did I heard people mumbling things, they were probably wondering why such a young girl like me has a sword.

I decided to give up on finding food and instead I focused on getting away. After about three hours of walking around I found a cherry blossom tree, but something was off about it. The petals were covered with a layer of fire. Fire petals? I've only heard of those in fairy tales and rumours. Then I realised the entire forest surrounding it was also covered in a flame. I looked around and found a path, not at all covered in flame and I decided to follow it.

I wandered around the path until it was dusk, I was about to find shelter when I saw something unbelievable. A Dragon. I was scared stiff, I couldn't bring myself to even move away but this Dragon's energy seemed different. It wasn't a threat. I stopped shaking and walked forward. The Dragon opened it's eyes, they were a clear crystal blue. They were beautiful and they gave me the same warm feeling as the Fire Petals had. Did this beautiful Dragon create them? I touched it's scales, they were a pale lilac colour with a fire shape at the end of each.

"You do not fear me human girl?" It asked.

"No, you're beautiful! Not like the other Dragons from earlier at all! Did you create the Flame Petals?" I said.

"Other Dragons?" It asked, "And I did create them. I find them peaceful with a refined and beautiful aura around them. Or maybe it's just that others look at them so adoringly."

"Wow! Oh! The other Dragons..." I looked down with tears threatening to overflow from my eyes but I tried my best to stop them. The Dragon seemed to notice and it looked at me.

"Was it the Ivy Dragon and the Green Dragon? They tend to be scary and easy to anger." It said.

"Yeah.. It's the reason my mother used a forbidden spell.." I replied.

"A forbidden spell?..! Is she that sword?" It asked and I could only nod with tears brimming on the edge of my eyes, I tried to cover my face with my fringe.

"Hmm.. Well seen as your mother is unable to look after you, why don't I? Would you like that? Oh and my name is Xiuhcoatl, it means Fire Serpent. But you can call me Xi if you'd like." Xi said.

"Really?! Thanks Xi!" I hugged her and we went under the flaming tree.

It was strange, the fire was evident but nothing was burning away, there was no smoke filling the air and my lungs unlike when my father locked me in my room. They were colourful and they were dancing in the wind. I was becoming curious as to what type of Dragon Xi was. So I decided to ask her.

"Xi?" I said.

"Yes young one?" She replied.

"What type of Dragon are you?" I finally asked, I was waiting patiently for the answer but she was quiet for a while.

"I'm... A Dragon of Nature.. I can manipulate anything, natural, around me to make it peaceful. They say I'm one of the most powerful Dragons.. Though my attacks are not that powerful because humans and other creatures are a result of Nature. However, if I teach you Nature DragonSlayer Magic depending on your will and inner strength your attack strength shall be much greater. You will be able to create happiness and beauty wherever you go. I hope you are strong enough but I can tell your heart holds the will of nature and nature holds the will of you. To rid of darkness, correct?" Xi said.

"Yeah.. I don't want people to feel sad like me. But now you're here Xi I feel happy!" I said in return to her statements.

After that we sat talking for hours until it was very late at night. Xi told me I should sleep so I decided to do so. The ground was rough and the grass kept poking my eye, it seems that Xi noticed this because she lifted me up into her wing. Her scales were surprising soft unlike the rough ones that covered her head though they would still be difficult to break through. And just like that I fell asleep with Xi holding me close.

This dramatic and painful day had finally come to a close.


	2. Never-Ending Nightmares

This day, unlike the other, was peaceful in it's own way. So I think I'll cherish this one. It took my mind off of the agony my body and mind were in. Xi was my only hope, she could bring happiness to anyone and everyone. Even the darkest of souls couldn't resist a smile around her, whether it be good or malicious. They smiled.

•••••

I woke with a start after a nightmare. It was about me killing my own mother. In fact, it made me question if it really was my fault that she was dead. As these thoughts kept swirling in my head tears fell from my eyes, cheekbone, chin and they dropped down onto Xi's scales.

I knew that she knew I was crying. Although, she wasn't interfering. It made me happy and sad at the same time, though I would feel the same way if she did interfere. I felt her move, this was clearly awkward for her so I tried my best to stop the tears. The thoughts kept flowing in as the tears kept flowing out, it was like a cycle. I wanted to scream as well but the words caught in my throat leaving a dry plea.

I wanted this to stop. I wanted everything to go back to how it was. I didn't care anymore. It would be better if those Dragons didn't hurt mother. Then I wouldn't have had to suffer so much, I wouldn't have had to say goodbye to the only person who knew me. The real me. I'm only a child but I already have what people would call a 'Dark Side' to my being.

I got up and walked over to the Sword Of Light. I put my hands together and made a small prayer. 'Dear God, why did you choose me? Why am I the one who goes through all this pain? I ask you to make up for it soon. Maybe make my future one that I can count on no matter. I only need one person who understands me. Please. If you can't answer my questions then save me from this pain.' It was short compared to the ones I would have to say at that... place..

Xi was curious as to what I was doing and was giving me a strange look.

"What are you doing, young Lucy?" She asked.

"I'm praying. To God. I was told that he makes everything better and if you pray to him he'll make your wishes come true or he'll answer your questions!" I said.

"Oh? Is that so? That's very interesting, maybe one day if I need help I'll pray to God." She smiled at me, though her smile looked a little threatening I could tell that it was a smile.

"Haha! Hey when can I learn DragonSlayer Magic?!" I asked, completely forgetting about the current Magic I had now. But I couldn't tell her, not yet.

"Eager to learn are we? Okay, well we can start right now." Xi said.

At first she told me to focus on my magical energy. I needed to increase it. I needed to make it affect my surroundings. I had to imagine my magical energy as a golden light flowing out of my body, causing the wind to stir and the plants to flourish.

When I did this the wind stirs exactly right and the plants grow into beautiful red roses. Xi couldn't help a gasp and a surprised look when not only the small area around me but the entire area was filled with beautiful nature and a stirring wind. Did I always have this much power? Ah! The OTHER DragonSlayer Magic was coursing through me still...

"... How?.." Xi mumbles, "I guess you're more powerful than one would first assume. I'll teach you an attack spell now. Focus your magic energy and make it form a golden sword in your hand. Keep this concentration until you can shout the words 'Golden Protector'. Okay?"

"Okay!" I did exactly what she said, "Golden Protector!"

A magnificent golden sword appeared in my hand. It was lightweight so should be easy to use. Honestly though, I was surprised that I still had more magic to spare. Was this the 'Ultimate' power I had gained? I wanted to ask that question, but did anyone know the answer?

It turned out that I did go a little overboard with my magic power after trying to summon a second sword. I fall to my knees and my head hurts. So my body has limits but my actual magic power doesn't? Well it obviously does but not as low.

"Take a rest now. Otherwise you'll pass out or get ill." Xi said, "You're not even supposed to be able to summon one sword so easily."

"Okay Xi." I replied and once again I was snuggled against Xi's scales.

Unlike to my thinking I heard noises outside. It was actually really scary. I know that I'm very powerful especially with Xi and Mother by my side. But that doesn't stop fear from taking it's toll on me. I feel Xi move and if she moves then it must be something. Something big.

"Stay here for a moment.." Xi said as she wandered over to the noise. I heard a Dragon's roar. I couldn't help trembling so I grabbed everything I had in case we had to run. After the Dragon's roar had dissipated into the air I heard a malicious laugh.

Xi came running back in and grabbed me (with everything else I had in my arms) and started to run until breaking out into flight. I looked behind us and saw a dark Dragon with a rounded head and blue swirls all around it's body. This Dragon... I know this Dragon.. But how?

It caught up to us in no time and Xi couldn't fly any faster due to her, quite obvious, exhaustion. I was so worried about her that for a few seconds the rest of the world meant nothing to me. I just wanted to live in peace. But my life keeps forbidding that.

I decided to take out the Sword Of Light. The best thing about this is that it only hurts enemies, I could miss this Dragon as many times as I needed, though I'd rather not. I walked over to the edge of Xi's body, the closest part of the other Dragon. I lifted the sword up and immediately the Dragon looked frightened.

"This won't be the first time I've slain a Dragon!" I shout, "Go away and leave Xi alone!"

"Xi? Oh you mean Xiuhcoatl. But I have a debt to pay back. Though I didn't realise she's gotten such a powerful young human. You know not even God's possess that sword dear." It said with a terrifying smirk on it's face, "I'll take it away so you won't have the trouble of keeping it."

"NO!" I shouted even louder, a match for the selfish Dragon's voice, "THIS IS MY MOTHER! I WON'T LET A HORRIBLE DRAGON LIKE YOU HAVE HER!"

"Who are you to refuse me? If I wanted I could kill your precious 'Xi' in an instant." It threatened with a hiss in it's voice.

"I AM LUCY HEARTFILIA, WHO ARE YOU TO BE SO CRUEL AND SELFISH?!" I retorted.

"Hmmmm... Lucy Heartfilia. I'll remember that. And me? I'm the Dragon of death and Chaos, Acnologia." Acnologia stated.

"GET BACK NOW. OR THIS LIGHT SHALL SLAY YOU!" I shout again.

"Hahaha okay. I'll leave for now. But remember this lucky little Lucy Heartfilia, I will come after you once again when you have grown older and are more powerful!" Acnologia left with those powerful words hanging in the air.

"Xi are you okay?!" I asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. But if you need to slay him then I shall teach you all I know. I will even teach you attacks only I can use." She replied.

After that we landed back at our little home in the woods. The fire from the cherry blossom tree had dimmed a little. It was evident that Xi needed to rest. Otherwise she could do some serious damage to herself.

We managed to snuggle up together once again. But again, my nightmares continued. This nightmare was a lot more scary than the last. I could see everything so clearly yet when I looked closer it was blurred completely.

My nightmare consisted of a castle on fire with many Dragons around it. Some Dragons were fighting each other, while some were fight the Humans gathered and others were destroying and wrecking havoc among the entire area.

Most of my vision was filled with fire. I was moving around in the nightmare but I never remembered moving myself. I heard people calling out and shouting for someone to save them. I felt tears fill my eyes but they wouldn't fall, it was like I was stopping them on purpose.

But what scared me most of all was the Dragon I met earlier. Acnologia was here. He was being ridden by a young man with jet black hair and a black clothes, other than the long white cloth hanging from his right shoulder and the gold rims on the edges of his clothes.

I felt as if I had to remember that man. So I seared an image of him in my mind. I knew him from somewhere. But I cannot recall where or when that happened. When I think about him, Acnologia or these nightmares I see my mind grows hazy. Like someone doesn't want me to remember. Why? It all confused me.

I once again woke. Although this time it was because of the nightmare, I knew that because Xi was still sleeping peacefully. I climbed out of her grasp and walked over to the cherry blossom tree.

This tree calmed me down whenever I needed it. So I come over here a lot. The tree is warm, alive and it has all the same feelings Xi does. This place, I've come to realise it as a home away from home. I think this tree allows me to think of my past and what has happened to me so far, peacefully. It's the one thing that I don't mind to cry in front of.

I move away from the tree to look up at the stars. I can see multiple constellations but the one that catches my eye most of all is Aquarius'. That's right, I forgot it was October. I looked around and found a pool of water and summoned Aquarius. Yeah she has a bad attitude but she's caring deep down.

"What do you want small fry?" She said.

"Your constellation is up there! It made me think of you and I wanted to talk. Plus I wanted to make sure you knew about what happened to Mother.." I replied.

"Yes unfortunately I know about it all. I even know about your deal with the Devil Dragon." She said.

"Uhhh... Aquarius?" I called her name quietly.

"What?" She urged.

"Can I tell you about something?" I asked, this time a little louder.

"Okay..." She replied.

And so I told her all about what had happened in my nightmare. Her face turned a ghastly white but I didn't really notice. I fell asleep after a while though. This time, no nightmare.


	3. Always Expect The Unexpected

I didn't expect anything like this at the time. Flashbacks? Nightmares? Was there any different anymore? All we knew back then is that they were causing me pain and it was burning all of these negative emotions into my heart. As if my heart wasn't stained with enough blood as it was.

•••••

I woke quite late. Xi was already up and she was looking at the sky. My eyes were only partially open but I could see a tinge of sadness in her expression. Was I causing her pain?

I got up realising I'd moved from where I fell asleep. Did Aquarius move me? Maybe. Oh well. I walked over to Xi and looked up at the sky. The few clouds looked like puffs of smoke.

"Xi... Is there a fire?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes. But I couldn't leave you so it's spread quite a bit. I'm sorry. I have to go now, be careful." She said before flying away.

She came back rather late, I'd just been practicing my magic attacks all day. So I wasn't bored, just a little lonely.

My days carried on like this for five and a half years. Training and learning new magic.

\- Time Skip Five And A Half Years -

I woke up, tomorrow would be my 10th birthday. I was so exited. Xi told me that I knew almost every spell and the ones I didn't know she wrote down for me. But I didn't like that, it made me feel like she was going to go away.

I stopped dancing around when Xi called my name. She told me to come over to her so I did and she put a necklace on me. It was beautiful. It had small Dragon Scales and a flower in the middle. I loved it. No, I LOVE it.

She told me to wait there and close my eyes as she walked off somewhere, where was she going? I really wanted to turn my head and look but I knew I shouldn't. It was difficult resisting the urge but Xi told me I could finally open my eyes and when I did the sight before me baffled me.

I instantly got up and moved back a few steps. It was a Dragon. One with fiery scales with sharp-looking edges. A booming voice resounded in the cave, but it was gentle.

"Are you the Lucy I've heard so much about?" He asked, smiling sweetly and trying to coax me out of my shell, it wasn't my fault though. The last time I saw a Dragon other than Xi it tried to kill us.

"Y-Yes.. I think." I replied fearfully.

"Don't worry I'm not like that other Dragon! Xiuhcoatl told me about that Dragon don't worry I'm going to have someone help protect you." He said, "Oh! And my name is Igneel."

"Igneel? It... It sounds familiar but I don't know where from.." I mumbled, Igneel's face became surprised.

"Are... You...? No. Nevermind." He said to himself.

"Huh?" I was a little baffled still by his appearance in all honesty.

It was until I saw a few strands of cherry blossom pink hair that I remained quiet. Who is that? I was wondering until Igneel called out a name. He called him 'Natsu'. So is Natsu like me? Was he raised by a Dragon too?

"H-Hi... I didn't think you'd see me but you have Dragon Senses too I guess..." The voice, supposedly Natsu, whispered in a barely audible tone. If it wasn't for my Dragon Senses I wouldn't of heard him, or seen him slip away from Igneel a bit.

Xi and Igneel said they needed to talk about some things so me and Natsu were left alone. We chatted about things, like our magic and how we would always be friends now. When Igneel said it was time to go Natsu hugged me and I hugged him back. We made a pinky promise to meet again and then he left with Igneel.

Funny how much someone can come out of their shell when the wall on the outside is gone, isn't it? I was thinking. I grew tired rather quickly and fell asleep after eating.

But the day I woke up... Xi was no longer there. Also that night my nightmare was much more vivid, I wondered why but I had bigger things to worry about. I looked around the entire cave and the forest too. She wasn't there. And... And it was my birthday. She left?

Well that did explain her strange behaviour yesterday.. I couldn't even smell her anymore. It was evident she left rather early in the morning, a Dragon's smell doesn't stick around for long. About two hours at most, so that they couldn't hunt each other down constantly most probably.

My mind drifted from Xi to Natsu and Igneel, what if the same thing happened? No. That wouldn't have happened. It couldn't have. Could it? I wasn't sure what to think anymore. I looked down at the necklace that Xi gave me and finally tears flooded my eyes. I cried for hours on end, shouting her name in the hopes of some kind of reply. But there was nothing. In fact the silence I had in reply was almost deafening.

After packing all my things I decided that I couldn't stay in the cave or forest any longer. It wasn't safe. So I journeyed to the city Hargeon and wondered around. I bumped into a seemingly old woman, I apologised but she still looked at me curiously. She handed me some kind of egg and then disappeared without a trace. I had no time to ask around, oh what am I kidding I had all the time in the world. I just didn't want that time.

Dusk soon settled itself into the sky and the horizon turned a purple/pink colour with dashes of orange and blue scattered around. Hargeon wasn't as busy at night and so the silence left me time to think until I hugged the mysterious egg close and I cried myself to sleep.

Another nightmare. This time I was in a field. But it wasn't a happy, healthy or growing field. Again, fire and smoke filled my vision. As I inhaled the smoke in the air it tickles the back of my throat causing me to cough uncontrollably. I fell to my knees as I felt weak, lately I was more myself in these nightmares. As in, I was at the controls. Just like I wanted before.

It seemed okay until I caught him in my sight again. Him. The one with jet black hair and black clothing with one white sash and golden rims over the black edges. He looked right at me. It startled me, I convinced myself it was just a coincidence. But then, he proved it not to be one.

"Lucy Heartfilia," the voice said, though it was more like a command,"These are not nightmares. They are flashbacks. Of your past. Before you were a human."

"What?... Don't be stupid!" I said trying to sound convincing but I knew he was right deep down.

"I am Lord Zeref. Now young one. Remember your mission. To protect Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu?" I asked, "How do you know Natsu?"

"Because I personally asked you to protect him over 400 years ago. Stop lazing around and find him." Zeref said.

I woke with a start. Realising the egg had been broken. In its place lay a small kitten. It was a golden colour and had white paws and one white ear. The cat was so adorable.

"That's it!" I shouted, rather quietly for a 'shout',"I'll name you Abella! Haha it's a name I just came up with and its cute! But for short I'll call you Bell!"

"Meow! Okay!" Bell said.

"Woah!? You can talk? Awesome!" I was truly amazed at a talking cat, when I had had been raised by a talking Dragon.

Me and Bell started our journey that day. We decided to go to the city named Magnolia. But we didn't have enough money for a train, we thought about it long and hard. After some calculations I realised it would be possible to walk and get some food and water for the way too. Magnolia wasn't too far from Hargeon and I thought it'd be a fun journey. So off we went.

Ten days later.

"WE MADE IT!" Me and Bell jumped up and high-fixed each other. We wondered around Magnolia, it was a beautiful city. Even more beautiful than Hargeon! In fact I was glad we didn't take the train because all the plants and fields were beautiful, I probably spent three hours looking at a certain group of flowers because they were so beautiful.

But, here in Magnolia there were even more people and even more chances to get lost. Me and Bell kept walking around until we stumbled upon a large (and may I add very colourful) building. It had a strange sign in the middle, on a banner, and the name was... Fairy Tail.

I heard a crash come from inside the large building, I was reluctant but I walked inside. Curious as to what could have caused this crash. As I walked in an almost unholy sight filled my eyes. Tables AND chairs were flying all around, fire was everywhere and everyone was fighting.

A white-haired girl walked up to me, "Hello? Would you like anything?" She said in sweet voice.

"Give her booze!" I looked over to the voice and found a young, brown-haired girl drinking beer.

"Uhhh..." I didn't know what to say and when I opened my mouth that was all that came out.

"OI BRATS! CALM DOWN!" A gruff voice shouted from the back.

Everyone stopped and looked up, was this the leader? Maybe I could talk to him. The white-haired girl saw me looking at him curiously.

"You want to talk to the master?" She asked, "Master! You have a guest!"

"Oh?" He came over. He was just shorter than me but I could tell he was powerful. I did my best to hide the sword but it was to no avail as he looked at it, though he asked no questions. I wondered why before asking. "What is this place?"

"Hmm.. It's a magic guild. Or more like, a home for this bunch. We all consider each other family. Why young one, would you like to be part of it?" He questioned.

Tears trickled down my face as a big smile found its way onto my lips, "Home.. And... Family?.. I would love to be a part of this!" I replied.

He asked me to come to his office and the white-haired girl, Mira, smiled as I walked away. I had to dodge a lot of 'flying' objects that were coming my way but overall the journey upstairs wasn't as rowdy.

"Where would you like your guild mark?" The master asked.

"On my right hand please!" I smiled.

"Okay. Oh! May I ask your name?" He said.

"Lucy... Lucy Flames." I replied.

"Flames, huh? We have someone who'll love that name. And call me Gramps." Gramps said.

"Okay Gramps!" I replied.

"What's your magic Lucy?" He asked, man he asks a lot of questions!

"Well I have... More than one.. Plus the sword.. So I guess I have four different ones.." I continued, "One of them is Celestial Wizard Magic, then I have the Sword Of Light and I have two others that are a secret! But I can't use them unless I'm in proper combat really.."

"Amazing... I have a feeling you'll be even stronger than Guildarts!" He laughed.

"Who's he?" I replied.

"He's our strongest currently. But with you around, I'm sure it won't stay that way. Unless Natsu beats him first! Hahaha!" Gramps said cheerfully.

I froze at the name. Natsu. It couldn't be, right? Well the only way to find out would be to go downstairs. So I followed Gramps downstairs, low and behold I saw the same spiky pink hair I did all those years ago. My eyes widened and I dropped everything. Gramps and Mira looked at me with concern when I fell to my knees. But that didn't matter to me, Natsu really was here.

"Natsu..." I whispered.

"Huh? You already know him? Natsu!" Gramps called his name.

"What is it Gramps?" Then he turned to look at me, this time his eyes widened.

"Lucy?!" He hugged me.

"Natsu... What about Igneel? Wait... Did Igneel leave you too?!" I was shocked but Natsu only cast his eyes downwards, where he saw Bell. She was hiding behind me, of course! She hadn't met Natsu yet! But a blue cat, just like her, comforted her before I could do anything.

Tears flooded my eyes after a few moments, well, after my mind caught with everything, causing Natsu to hold be tighter. I couldn't stop crying, I wanted to so badly. Honestly, I'd grown to hate crying in front of other people. This was really happening wasn't it? Natsu was here... With me.

About an hour later I'd calmed down. Gramps took me to the front, a stage, and introduced me to the guild. But then someone ran into the guild and yelled that there had been an attack..


	4. True Family

I'm a monster. But Natsu cares for me still. Because, he knows what it's like to not be accepted. It's like we were meant to be together sometimes. I love him. I guess. He can be an absolute idiot sometimes but he's a caring idiot who'll do ANYTHING to protect his friends. All I can say is, he's the one and only Natsu Dragneel.

•••••

Natsu ran up to me in an instant, not caring that he'd shoved down a redhead named Erza Scarlet. But once she got up, with a devilish aura around her, Natsu's face turned pale. I stood in front of him and kept a steady glare against Erza, she backed down with a pale face and Natsu looked at me in shock.

"This isn't time to fight against each other! Let's go take out the enemy!" I shouted, everyone in the guild agreed and ran out ready for a battle.

"You really have grown." Natsu said to me before running out.

I ran out last of all because I had two ace cards I could pull. But I didn't want the entire guild to be afraid of me. Especially Natsu. I got out the Sword Of Light and aimed it towards the enemy. A golden light surrounded my body and I leaped up, for the most likely candidate to be the leader of the 'Guild' who attacked us. I stuck my sword in front of him and he flew backwards, he was a ghastly white colour.

"Get up!" I glared at him, "Do you really want a little girl to beat you so easily?!"

"B-B-But you're so powerful f-f-for a little g-g-girl!" He stuttered.

"So?! Aren't you the leader?! Who are these people anyways?! Give me answers!" I shouted.

"I'm n-not the l-leader h-he's not here I-I-I promise I'm n-not l-l-l-lying!" He struggled to talk, "W-we are Phantom Lord.. I-I-If you w-want a-a-a fight then t-t-there's a DragonSlayer d-downstairs!"

"Thanks for the info!" I said before knocking him out.

I went 'downstairs' in the contraption that had dared to threaten our guild. Even though I had only been here a short while, Natsu was here. He meant a lot to me, he was the only one who understood what losing my Dragon felt like. Seen as he lost Igneel, his Dragon.

After I finished going down the flights of stairs I found a metallic room. An Iron DragonSlayer? Or just a Metal one? A figure appeared, he had a blood lust in his eyes. I almost found it amusing as his eyes were the colour of blood. But I didn't have time to stop and think before he tried to attack me.

"You're a nimble little brat I'll give you that." He spat.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to glare my scariest at him.

"Ha, isn't it only polite to introduce yourself first? Hm, after all you intruded my private room in this building." He smirked.

"You're the one who invaded. So you say your name first!" I shouted.

"Touché I guess. The name's Gajeel. I'm a DragonSlayer, you don't stand a chance with that sword. I'll gobble it right up." He laughed.

"You touch this sword and I'll kill you. And ha! You think you can beat me!" I clutched my stomach, laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" He growled, "Anyways what's YOUR name?"

"Lucy." I said calmly, with no trace of emotion in my voice, "You better remember that name, it's the name of the girl who is about to defeat you!"

"I'd like to see you try." He replied.

"IRON DRAGONSLAYER ROAR!"

"NATURE DRAGONSLAYER ROAR!"

My attack overpowered his, sending him into a wall. "That was a dirty trick you bitch." He said, "I didn't know you were THAT powerful. Guess I'll have to step up my game. Any more ace cards?"

"That's no way to speak to lady. Oh and regarding the ace cards, I have plenty." I smiled.

We were about to continue our battle until we heard "FIRE DRAGONSLAYER ROAR!" coming from below us. I face palmed and thought, he always has to be the loudest doesn't he? I moved back a step and so did Gajeel as fire filled the room. For a second it looked like my nightmares, my eyes filled with horror as I stared at the once dark room. Fire filled every corner and a very scary-looking Natsu was having a stare off with Gajeel.

Natsu looked back at me and Gajeel used that chance to attack. Natsu was pushed back and he grimaced in pain, this caused me to snap out of my daze and a murderous aura surrounded me. I got up, spit at the ground and looked at Gajeel in complete disgust.

"You can beat me to a pulp. You can break my bones. But the next time you hurt my friend, you're dead." I said, even Gajeel was intimidated as he fell onto his knees but soon regained composure. Natsu was staring at me with shock. I took a deep breath and shouted..

"ULTIMATE DRAGONSLAYER ROAR!"

This attack left Gajeel unconscious on the floor, probably with many broken or fractured, at least, bones. I walked off and joined the rest to fight on the 'ground floor', leaving Natsu wide eyed and in complete shock. What I didn't realise was that I left the Sword Of Light behind.

After about an hour, the supposed Dark Guild, Phantom Lord, left. Taking all of its injured people back. I wanted to have a battle with the Guild Master, but he was a coward and didn't come.

"Lucy..." Natsu said, "Thanks!" A large toothy grin filled his face, making my face tinge a slight pink.

"No problem... To be honest I didn't even know if I could pull that off!" I lied, I HAD to lie even though I hated it.

Me and Natsu continued talking until a small bluenette-haired girl came up to me along with the brown-haired girl from earlier and Erza. They all said I was extremely strong and they wanted to be friends... Friends.. The thought warmed my chest and I couldn't stop a single tear falling down my face onto the cold floor.

But then something unexpected happened.. A dark shadow grabbed me like it was a giant hand and it lifted me up into the air. Natsu shouted up at me, along with the others. The Master, Gramps, looked pale. Is it the Guild Master? A smirk filled my face as I turned to where the shadow was coming from, it was a tall and slender man with purple hair and a 'creepy' face. He grinned like a madman but I wasn't scared. This was the fight I was waiting for.

"So you're Phantom Lord's Guild Master?" I asked, fearlessly.

"Indeed, brat." He scoffed, "So you're the one who beat Gajeel in two shots? I heard you were holding back too. Tut tut, bad girl. As punishment you can fight me. As I also heard from one of my men you were looking for me."

"Finally." I said, "I thought you were just being a coward and letting your Guild Members do ALL the work. Though, let's make a deal."

"A deal?" His eyes lit up.

"Exactly, if I win, you disband your guild and leave Fairy Tail alone. If you win, you can have me in your guild and that would be a great advantage wouldn't it? I could help you destroy Fairy Tail and other Guilds if you wanted." I calmly stated.

His smirk grew bigger as he said "Okay."

He put me down in a clearing on the ground. And so the fight begun. I dodged his first attack, as I did that I looked back at Natsu, a petrified expression filled his face. I looked back at the slender man who was trying to make his attacks faster than my dodging. To my surprise he launched two attacks at the same time, one of which I dodged and then the other hit me right in the face. There was a large cut on my face and it was bleeding constantly. My scarlet blood dripped onto the ground, which brought back unwanted memories. Mother... Then it hit me, I don't have the Sword Of Light. Crap.

Tears flooded my eyes and rage burned in my chest. I couldn't control myself anymore. I jumped up and felt an excruciating pain fill my body but I felt more power. Scales covered my body and I launched down to attack the man who had made me lose the one thing I never wanted to lose, not again.

"ULTIMATE DRAGONSLAYER SECRET ART SLICER!"

I didn't care who was watching anymore. I didn't care who knew or what people thought of me. If they feared me or not, if they thought I was a monster I really didn't care. I wanted to kill this man. He took away my last piece of sanity and now he has to pay for it. When I'm done with him, he won't wake up.

I hit him mercilessly, hit after hit. The deep desire to kill him hadn't been fulfilled. I wasn't satisfied. Even if he was dripping with blood, he was still alive. Drops of my own blood mixed with tears and muffled cries, it was all because of him. I thought I had finally found happiness, but it was stolen once again.

"ULTIMATE DRAGONSLAYER ROAR!" I shouted again, "DIE!"

I didn't care. He took his last breath and his heart beat no longer. It was over. I stepped away from him and fell to my knees, I was still crying. No one dared to come near me, not even Gramps. I looked over at them and saw horror on everyone's faces. Natsu... He was my last thought until everything went black.

It was another nightmare, no another flashback. I saw the same figure coming directly towards me, Zeref. What was he going to say this time?

"You cannot afford to kill yet." He said, angrily.

"But I did." Tears filled my vision once again, "I bet Natsu hates me now.."

"No. Lucy. He does not. In fact, it's very much the opposite." Zeref continued, "You're the only one who understands him. You're the only one he has known since a young age that hasn't left him yet. Don't leave him because of your assumptions."

"BUT HE WAS TERRIFIED OF ME!" I shouted, "JUST LIKE THE REST! I ALREADY MESSED UP! LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY! IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

"Lucy!" He shouted back causing me to look at him with a surprised expression, "He was scared because YOU were hurt. The cut on your cheek was bleeding uncontrollably, which is why you passed out and ended up here."

I stopped crying and stared at him wide-eyed, "What?"

"Anyways... It's time for you to go back.." He said.

I woke up to the feel of water fall onto my face and the smell of salt. Tears? I opened my eyes and saw Natsu crying over my face. He looked surprised to see me smile but he gave his signature toothy grin in return.

"Natsu... Do you think I'm a monster? I killed someone.." I asked, part of me afraid of his answer but the other part of me wanted to know more than anything.

"No. I think... You're Lucy." He kissed my forehead, making be blush and all the people around us go 'Awwww' which made Natsu blush too.

"I'll carry her." Mira said.

"No!" Natsu shouted, covering my body with his protectively, "You didn't come up to her! You were too afraid! If you had been what she has been through you would have done the same!"

"... Natsu... It's okay." I smiled at him again, "I used a really powerful Magic... It's natural to be afraid. And they DON'T know and they shouldn't... Not yet.."

"Lucy..." He replied, "I want to carry you though.."

"Ughhh fine you knuckle head!" I said, making all the people surround us go 'Awwww' again.

We made it back to the Guild Hall and I was sent to the infirmary to get my cut treated. When I walked out Natsu was the first to come up to me then Gramps came up to me.

"We need to talk Lucy." Gramps said.

"Okay." I replied.

We went upstairs into Gramps' office, including Natsu. As we got in Gramps told us to sit on the floor. Natsu sat criss-crossed on the floor and signalled me to sit on his lap so I did. Gramps gave a face that said 'You two look so cute!' but I ignored it. Natsu started playing with my hair.

"You understand you killed a Wizard Saint, Lucy?" He asked but didn't give me a chance to answer his question, "That, by default, makes you a Wizard Saint..."

"What?!" Me and Natsu shouted in sync.

"This is why they were afraid, well that and your unbelievable power levels plus the fact you're only ten years old which makes you by far the youngest Wizard Saint ever. You will receive a lot of attention. Most unwanted, but this will scare other Dark Guilds from our guild. So..." He paused.

"So what?" Natsu interjected rudely.

"So... I would like to thank you Lucy Flame. For everything." He said with a large smile on his face.

"No problem! I have to protect my family and my home! It's... It's something I was never able to do before..." Tears threatened to fall but I held them back, Natsu hugged me close to him and Gramps looked curious but didn't ask as he realised it was a 'touchy' subject.

We went downstairs and Mira shouted,

"Three cheers for Lucy! Hip hip.."

"HORRAY!"

"Hip hip.."

"HORRAY!"

"Hip hip!"

"HORRAYYYY!"

I finally felt like I found a home. Some members were still afraid of me but most of them ran up and hugged me, which made Natsu a little angry. But what topped the cake for Natsu was a raven-haired boy called Gray hugging me. After Gray let me go and I let him go he and Natsu started fighting.

"They're always at it don't worry" Mira said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Maybe it's a fire vs ice thing. You see, Gray has Ice-Make Magic whereas your good friend Natsu has Fire DragonSlayer Magic." Mira paused, "We all know one day Natsu will come out on top, I mean he IS a DragonSlayer, but for now they're at equal terms. If you or Erza tried to stop them though, they'd stop instantly. So if you don't want them to fight just knock their heads together like Erza does."

"Hahaha but it's so funny! Hahahaha!" I clutched my stomach from laughing and both boys looked at me and shouted "WHAT'S SO FUNNY POWER GIRL?!" though I wasn't happy at that statement and shot them a glare with the secret message of 'Shut it if you want to live' and they both shut up and went pale before shouting "YES MISS LUCY!".

I couldn't stop laughing for about thirty minutes. Then Natsu and Gray were at it again, Gray stripped causing me to look away and you could practically see Erza's vein pop out of her forehead.

"Gray your clothes!" She shouted.

"Ah crap!" He cried.

"Stripping freak!" Natsu scoffed before walking over to me, "Sorry you had to see that. He has a strange habit of taking off his clothes randomly. That's why I call him a stripping freak. Haha."

"It's so weird.." I mumbled.

"What is?" He asked.

"Just a little while ago we were in an intense battle and then things happened, you know what I mean. But now.. It's like nothing happened." I said.

"Yeah. It's always like that here. I guess that's one of the great perks of being in this guild." He smiled.

"I suppose it is." I returned his smile with my own toothy grin.

"Hey can I give you a nickname?" He questioned.

"Sure.. I guess.." I replied.

"Okay then, Luce." He said, "Hey do you like everyone here? They've seemed to take a liking to you. Well seeing as you got them good publicity and a lot of money after all.. It would be expected.."

"I love everyone here." I said, "They're all so kind and caring.. But.. They all have a hidden past or a dark secret that they won't share. It saddens me, then again.. I have no right to talk on that topic, do I?" I smiled sadly.

"Don't worry. You'll find out once they trust you more and I'm sure you'll tell them your story then too." He reassured me.

Natsu... You make things so much easier without even realising it.. I thought.

"Oh! It's getting late.. Do you have anywhere to go?" Natsu asked.

"Nope.." I replied.

"You can stay with me!" He smiled.

"Really? Are you sure I won't be a bother?" I asked hesitantly, I don't want to bother him.

"Nahhh... You can bring Bell too! Happy seems to like her! It'll be awesome having you around!" He said., holding his hand out to me, "Come on Luce!"

I grabbed his outstretched hand and we left the guild with Happy and Bell in each of our arms. We reached Natsu's house, which was an absolute mess and there was only one bed. I got to cleaning the entire room, I finished in an hour and then I said I'd sleep on the couch because I didn't want to intrude anymore than I already had. But again, Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the bed.

He held me in his arms, almost protectively, and his chin was rested on my head. I didn't think I'd be able to sleep but I fell asleep surprisingly quick. I had no nightmare though I guess that that was because I had already had one that day.

Again, my rollercoaster of a day ended somewhat peacefully.


	5. The Dark Side?

I couldn't fathom how I had managed to leave something so precious to me behind. But I knew even though I no longer had the Sword Of Light I was still strong. Though, I wasn't strong enough to defeat the man who had trapped me in this Hell I called my life. I'll explain here.

•••••

I woke up in Natsu's arms and I surprised even myself when I smiled at his sleeping face. He was so peaceful. I didn't want to leave his side, he looked to vulnerable and I honestly didn't want to show anyone else this side of him.

He moved around and opened his eyes a little. I quickly averted my own hoping that he didn't realise I was staring at him just moments before.

"Come on. Let's get ready then go to the guild." He said sleepily.

"O-Okay.." I stuttered, making myself even more suspicious, but because it was Natsu he ignored it.

We got ready, me in the bathroom and Natsu in the bedroom. Then we headed off for the Guild. It was still relatively early but there'd be plenty of people there already. Well, that's what Natsu said. Whether he was right or wrong remained a mystery until we got there.

We pushed open the doors in the Guild to find them all on edge. What had happened? A strange man came up to me and asked me if I was Lucy Heartfilia. I shook my head. It was true, I was no longer Lucy Heartfilia. I was Lucy Flames. He crouched down to level his head with mine.

"Don't lie to me Lucky Little Lucy." He spat, "Your father wants you back at the house."

Those were the words that made me shake, that made tears form in my eyes. They made Natsu stand protectively in front of me and they made the rest of the Guild ready to fight that man.

"HE ISN'T MY FATHER!" I shouted, not caring who heard or how loud I was, "HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Gasps filled the room and Natsu looked back at me with a surprised, yet angry, expression.

The man pushed Natsu away then grabbed me by the wrist, hard, and started pulling me along to God knows where.

His grip on my wrist was so tight that some blood had dropped onto the floor. Natsu got up, looking at the man who was dragging me away so powerfully and then at me with my desperate expression. I couldn't attack. My mind was too full of memories. Until I heard his voice.

"Shout 'Eye of the Black Hole' at that man. It's a powerful spell and it'll subdue him for a while. I'll be able to take him over for a while. Please." It was Zeref.

"EYE OF THE BLACK HOLE!" I shouted, the man looked frozen. Then he started moving again, I knew Zeref had taken him over.

"Thank you Lucy. I can finally see you as you really are. And... I can see Natsu.." He smiled.

"Zeref... Make all the bad go away.. It.. It hurts.. Father... He wants.. Me back?.." I shakily said.

"Unfortunately. He wants to sell you off. A girl as pretty as you would be a fortune. But I won't let him. I'll protect you until you are more powerful than even me." He said as he hugged me, I cried into his shirt before realising everyone else's fearful expressions.

"What's wrong everyone?" I asked.

"He-He-He... He's an Evil God, Lucy. Stay away from him.." Gramps said.

"No! He's a good person! Just because he has Bad Magic and sometimes does bad things doesn't make him a bad person!" I shouted and ran back into him, well the body he was using, "We all do bad things and sometimes we use our Magic wrongly, but we don't call ourselves bad people!"

Gramps looked shocked. Natsu was walking up to us, but his face wasn't shocked anymore. He was emotionless. It scared me.

"Luce. If Gramps says to stay away. You have to." He stated.

"Natsu, Makarov. She can't stay away from me. Our fates have been entangled for a long time. Millions of years. Because she was 'alive' before I was." Zeref said, before leaving.

"What did he mean?" Natsu directed his newfound anger at me.

"Uh.. I don't know.." I tried to hold back the tears but in doing so I fell onto my knees.

"Luce, tell me. Please." He begged.

"I-I-I keep h-having n-nightmares... He's there... He.. He told me they were flashbacks... Of a past I don't remember but I lived it... There... There was fire... Everywhere... It... It scared me so... So much.." I cried. My eyes filled with horror as I was forced to relive all of those terrifying 'memories'.

Everyone was silent. It was like I'd sucked away all of the Guild's energy. Until.. Until he came. The man who attempted to murder me, who wanted to 'sell me off', he was right there. At the Guild's door.

"LUCY!" A booming voice shouted, I flinched instantly.

"... F-F-F-F-Father..." I whispered.

The Guild looked at the man towering above me and Natsu. Jude Heartfilia. The man who caused all of this. No, he was just a large factor of it. Those Dragons caused it. He grabbed me and tore me away from Natsu, kicking him away.

A group of familiar-looking people came to entry way of which father had just passed through. The remainders of Phantom Lord, and they looked angry. I kicked around and tried getting out of my father's hold.. But that didn't work out. He wasn't a patient man and when he didn't get what he wanted right away, Hell broke lose.

He picked me up and threw me onto the floor before kicking me. I screamed out in pain and looked for the boy who always saved me. He was being held back and he could only watch in horror as I screamed and cried. The rest of the Guild were trapped in water. Created by a young Water Mage.

Father picked me up again and this time threw me into the wall before taking a bottle of wine that Cana had finished about three days ago. He smashed it next to my head, causing me to shake uncontrollably. If he was a normal enemy I would use my Magic. But he was still my father. Plus he had put Natsu's life on the line. The DragonSlayer, Gajeel, was here and he wanted revenge on me for beating him so he had his 'sword' above Natsu's neck, the reason the Guild couldn't attack.

I kept getting beat until I lost my will to scream or cry. Until I became an emotionless doll. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I couldn't fight back. Exactly what my father wanted. Natsu's face was filled with horror and he had lit his fist on fire multiple times but his Magic was eventually restrained with Anti-Magic hand cuffs.

A pair was put on me as well as everyone else. Great.

"Leave.. My... Friends.. Alone... Monster.." I said, as loud as I could which was still quiet.

"Oh? You can still talk? I'm not a monster. You're the monster, or should I say murderer?" He mocked. This made me burn with pure rage.

The pain didn't matter, I had to save my friends. I HAD to. They were my family. They accepted me the way I was, no matter what I did or said, they were my true family. I stood up. Spat the blood out of my mouth and faced the man I called 'father'.

"I said: Leave my friends alone. I don't care about these cuffs. They won't even work on me anyways." I repeated.

"Haha. Layla did well raising you.. Well until she died.. Hahaha!" He laughed. He was LAUGHING at the death of the woman he said he loved.

"I hate you... You're laughing at mother's death! I don't care how sad you are, how crazy you've become and I certainly don't care about any other excuse you have. YOU LOVED HER!" I shouted, "BLACK OATH!"

This spell was one Zeref told me. He said to use it on the ones who caused me pain. They would feel all the pain they caused me. They would hear all my thoughts. I wanted to use this spell on my father ever since I learned it. Now he would feel my pain. He would see it all. I didn't care if he cried or screamed at the physical pain I was in. After all, he never cared for me.

He collapsed and tears filled his eyes. He was...crying. Like I always did. About 10 minutes later he came up to me and hugged me. I started crying too and he cried even harder. He knew.. He knew my pain. Would he stop now? He told the Phantom Lord group to go home. So they did, after Gajeel spit the words 'I will wait for our payment Old Man.'

Natsu and the rest of the Guild was safe.. But I was in bad shape. The pain hit me all at once and luckily the spell on my father had worn out. I fell to the floor, though Natsu caught me so I didn't do any more damage to my head. I saw him glare at my father until everything went black.

This time there was no nightmare or flashback. I was just surrounded by darkness. My memories were floating around me.. All the pain that a young child like me shouldn't have had to go through.

Zeref and Acnologia were there. Looking at my memories. I could tell that they were sorrowful. But weren't they 'Evil'? Didn't they cause pain? Didn't they feel it themselves? And so, I just looked from my painful memories to their sorrowful faces for what seemed like hours.

Eventually Zeref noticed me. He looked surprised and confused.

"You shouldn't be here Lucy..." He said.

"Then why am I here? Where is this place anyways?" I asked, full of confusion as well.

"This is where... Me and Acnologia watch over you. We use these memories to help determine what powers you will need. You're going to become one of my 'Demons' for a while. It'll enable you to look after your comrades. But don't worry. You'll be different. You'll help fix 'broken' people, instead of 'breaking' them." Zeref replied hastily.

"Anyways, it's time you woke up." Acnologia interrupted.

I woke up feeling terrible. I was in so much pain and agony. But I didn't think of that when I saw Natsu and my father waiting for me to wake up. I tried to at least sit on the bed I was in, though it was too painful. I fell back onto the bed and Natsu and my father looked at me with worried expressions.

It honestly felt nice. To have my 'old' father back. Plus having Natsu there made the pain all disappear. Until I tried to move again, that is. I tried to sit up for the second time, but pain filled it's way from every strand of hair in my head to the tips of my toes. I still sat up, even though the pain made me grit my teeth.

"Natsu... Father... How long was I out?.." I asked, almost scared of the answer.

"Two weeks..." Natsu said, "We've both been here.. Ha.. Everyone in the Guild has been worried.."

"Lucy my dear... Now you're awake... I want to apologise.. For... For everything.." He started, then continued, "I know my actions... Don't deserve to be forgiven... But your friend here... Told me.. How happy you were here... So.. I want you to stay here..."

"Father... I do forgive you. Even though there may be a part of me that won't trust you completely... We can work on that." I smiled at him.

"Thank you my dear. Well now I know you'll be okay. I'll be going. I trust Natsu here will look after you while I cannot." He waved goodbye and left the room.

A silence, not awkward, but not completely comfortable remained until Natsu broke it.

"You know... He really was worried. Almost as worried as me. Haha..." He laughed, but his laugh dissipated as he became serious, "Luce. I'm just glad you're alive. Your condition was unknown.. We were all told you could wake up at any time or never wake up again. Your father was beating himself up about it. But I didn't care about that.. I couldn't stop worrying.. What ifs kept popping up in my mind.."

I looked at him for a moment before kissing his cheek and tell him this, "I promise. I'll be more careful. After all, I have to protect everyone, right?"

"Uhh... Uhh.. Yeah.. Hey Luce, I'm a little sleepy so..." He trailed off and his face fell into my lap..

So cute, I thought to myself. At least they didn't harm anyone in the Guild. I subconsciously started to play with his pink hair, it was surprisingly soft. How can he be so cute, but so dangerous? I wonder what will happen when he gains more power... In fact, I wonder what will happen when I get more power... Will I be 'Evil' like Zeref or will I stay 'Good' like my mother was? But more importantly, if I became one of Zeref's 'Demons', would everyone still accept me?...


End file.
